sdsfandomcom-20200213-history
Adar Lostez
Adar Lostez '''(neé Spiro) (b. 2 October, 2006) is a human, the daughter of Maya and Allen Spiro, who come from a founders family of a village in the portal sims. Adar is the wife of Frank Lostez, and the mother of Dean and Leandre Lostez. When she was young, her parents were killed and she grew up under the protection of her parents' friend, Christine Vielle. Following that ordeal, Adar grew into a confident young woman, becoming a great fighter during the attacks on her village. After the Second Destiny War, Adar married one of her friends, Frank Lostez, and gave birth to two boys who later attended Spilberg's Destiny School. Biography Early Life (2006-2016) Adar was born to a family, whose ancestors were the founders of a village by the dark portal. Following that, and considering the fact that the village was pretty small, everybody knew Adar. Adar, like the rest of her family, is Jewish. One day, Maya and Allen, along with a group of people, left to get the food supplies for another year in the village, but they presumably were attacked by dark creatures as they left just a few days before the Second Destiny War officially started. When it was clear that their group were killed, Christine, as the closest young lady to the Spiro family, took care of Adar and raised her as a fighter (which can especially be seen when Christine and Adar found Frank, Freddy, Bonnie and Masil. Adar, being nine years old, was completely armed.) Living Along Side New People (2016) On one day during 2016, Christine and Adar were observing the village's territory for safety purposes, when they saw a small group of young people walking through the forest. They followed them along their way, and Christine decided to take those suspicious people and question them. Being totally unguilty, the group was given a chance to stay and normally live in the village, but only if they would work there. Birthday (2023) On Adar's sixteen birthday, Christine arranged her a huge surprise party with almost all the people in the village. While Bonnie took care of the birthday cake and food in general, Freddy took her for a whole day hiking, pretty far away from the village, near a mountain which separated their village from the dark village. The same evening, near a campfire, Adar and Frank were sitting and talking. They had chemistry all the way along since they met, and on Adar's birthday they finally kissed. The Attack (2023) In 2023, the village was suddenly attacked by dark creatures. The small village's army wasn't good enough against enemies with dark powers, so the only solution for them was to run away. Frank Lostez was woked up by Adar and told her to take everybody as far away as possible from the village, while he will go to help Christine and they'll both meet near a river. After less than an hour, Frank came to the group alone. When he saw the worried look on Adar's face, he said that Christine will catch up with them a bit later, hiding the fact that she died in front of his eyes. The Dock and Way Back Home... The group decided to look for a dock and sail out of the portal zone. On their way, Frank and Freddy had a fight over a map. Freddy claimed that Frank has no idea how to read a map and that he gets them to nowhere. They exchange some hurting words between each other, and the situation ended with Frank nearly chocking Freddy to death. Adar tried to figure out what happened, but Frank, being very mad at that moment, told her that she is just a little girl. This sentence used to really hurt Adar. But the thing that got her completely mad at Frank was Freddy, who exposed the truth behind Christine's disappearance - and Frank lying about her death the whole time. In the middle of the night, just before they planned to leave, Adar took some fruits and the map and left back to the village. Frank followed her too. Eventually, they were the only ones from the group who haven't left the sims (excluding Christine). Living In The Village Again Adar got back to the village, and the first thing she did was to visit Christine's grave. Frank also got back, and immediately started to rebuild his destroyed house. At the same day, Adar visited him and told him to stay away from her. At that time, Deral, a former dark-villager, tried to rebuild the village's army of fighters and Frank was invited to join. Adar was there too. Deral extremely hated Adar for some reason. Everything that she did wasn't good enough for him, which caused him to punish her with exhaustion and humiliation. For example, when she was one minute late, he told her to run around the entire village for seven times. After one of those hate times, Frank beat up Deral and at that night Adar visited him and thanked him. Adulthood Long time after all those events, in 2024, Adar and Frank got married. Two years later, they had their first son, Dean. A year later they had their second son, Leandre. Physical Appearance Adar is a ginger woman, she has an average height, freckled tan skin and green eyes. Personality and Traits Adar is a forceful, independent young woman who knows her own mind. When she was a child, she usually acted like a grown up, making everybody else think of her as an adult. Adar was very friendly. When she and Christine found Frank's group, Adar was extremely friendly towards them even though she didn't actually know them personally. Having feelings for Frank since they have met, she sometimes became shy in his presence. But she was also a very energetic girl, so her shyness was quickly gone. Growing up with Christine toughened her up. Adar was not afraid to stand up to anybody, friends and enemies alike. Adar was notably difficult to intimidate or frighten, as seen during her moments of protecting the village and helping to save people from the burning village during the attack. Relationships Christine Mosley After Adar's parents' death, she was taken care by her family's friend, Christine, up until her death during the attack. Christine was the one who Adar wished to be one day, she learned everything from her, which may explain how Adar became tough and mature at a very young age. Christine's death really traumatized Adar. Frank Lostez Adar fell for Frank the moment they met. She did everything to impress him, and never acted like a child. During Frank's fights with Freddy, she preferred to not take anybody's side. On Adar's sixteenth birthday, Frank and Adar kissed for the first time. Since then, they became a couple, but never shared it with anybody, though everybody knew from the way they acted around each other. When they both became adults, they married and started a family. Etymology The name '''Adar is a Hebrew name, and it means noble. As a Greek name, Spiro may also be spelled Spyro. It is a shortened form of the archaic-sounding Spyridon, which means in ancient Greek "basket used to carry seeds." Category:Second Generation Category:Third Generation